


devil's deal

by mydearconfidant



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Persona Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Thou who art willing to commit all sacrilegious acts....(a mood piece based on arsene's awakening)
Kudos: 19





	devil's deal

The sort of blood  
Oath

That breaks through your veins

(The sort of devil’s deal you cannot refuse)  
The whisper  
The shout

In the back of your head, the forefront of your thoughts

A sacrilege and a slaughter  
An onslaught- the learned complacency bleeding on the floor.

The showy bravado you don in the masquerade, come forth and serve your master!

Edgar Allen Poe spoke of the Red Death, here he comes again. 


End file.
